Condition Me Carlisle
by Carlislefanforever
Summary: What happens when Kelsi Hale gets a job as the athletic trainer for the Pittsburgh Penguins and she and her sisters move to Pennsylvania? What happens when they meet the Cullen boys? Will love blossom for all? Read Condition Me Carlisle to find out! *Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE PITTSBURGH PENGUINS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF EACH.*
1. Getting the call

Kelsi Hale was sitting with her sisters Rosalie, Alice and Esme when her phone began ringing.

Rose: "who is it?"  
Kelsi: "I don't know. Let me answer and see if I can figure out who it is" (answers the phone)

*phone convo*  
Kelsi: "hello?"  
Caller:"is this Kelsi hale I'm speaking with?"  
Kelsi:"yes but may I ask who's calling?"  
Caller:"Oh. Forgive me, I am ray Shero. General manager of the Pittsburgh penguins and we recieved your application and i am happy to inform you that you got the job!"  
Kelsi:"really?!"  
Ray:"yes"  
Kelsi:" thank you so much !"  
Ray:"please call me Ray. How soon can you start?"  
Kelsi:" when is the first game?"  
Ray:"it's in two days. Would you be able to get here by tomorrow?"  
Kelsi:"yes. On one condition, my sisters Rosalie,Alice and Esme can come along too."  
Ray:"of course they can! I will email you your flight information later this afternoon"  
Kelsi:"ok. Thank you so much ray. See you tomorrow! Bye!"  
Ray:"you're welcome. Goodbye."

*end of phone convo*

Rose:"so who was it?"  
Kelsi:"just the gm of the Pittsburgh Penguins! I got the job!"  
Rose:"yay! When do you start?"  
Kelsi:"in two days. But we fly out tomorrow."  
Esme:" that's cool. Wait,what do you mean "we"?!"  
Kelsi:"you guys are coming too!"  
Alice:"awesome! Let's go pack!"  
Kelsi,Esme and Rose:"ok!"

*all leave the room*


	2. Meet The Team

*6:30 am, Hale house*

Kelsi:" Alice hurry up!"  
Alice:"sorry! I keep messing up my makeup!"  
Kelsi:"do it in the car then! We need to go!"  
Alice:"fine!"

*they run out to the car*

Rose:"finally! What took so long?!"  
Kelsi:"Alice."  
Rose:"gotcha"

*pull out of the driveway and head to the airport*

*at the airport*

Announcer:"flight 1973 to Pittsburgh,Pennsylvania is now boarding at gate A16. Passengers in first class, minors traveling alone or passengers with small children may now board. Thank you."

Kelsi:"that's us! Let's go!"  
Alice:"who's sitting where?"  
Rose:(to Alice) "you're sitting with me and Esme is sitting with Kelsi."  
Alice:"ok"

*on the plane (flight has already taken off)*

Esme: "are you guys excited?"  
Rose:"yea I want to go see some of the sights there."  
Kelsi:"I want to start my job."  
Alice:"I wanna see all the hot boys!"  
Rose,Esme and Kelsi:"ALICE!"  
Alice:"what? It's true."  
Kelsi:" whatever"

*flight lands. The Hales go outside and try to spot their ride*

Alice:"there it is! (pointing to a sign that says "Kelsi Hale and family")  
Kelsi:"let's go!"

*all pile into the van and go to the CONSOL ENERGY CENTER*

Driver:"here we are."  
Kelsi:"ok thank you"  
Driver:"would you like me to drive you around town?"  
Kelsi:"no thank you."

*girls head into the arena*

Ray:"hey there you are!"  
Kelsi:"yep here I am!"  
Ray:"well how about I show you around the building? The boys are still practicing. They should be done within the hour."  
Kelsi:"sure. Oh and these are my sisters Rose,Alice and Esme."  
Ray:"hello girls. Shall we begin?"  
Kelsi:"yes."

*Ray takes them on a tour of the arena*

Ray:"and this is the locker room. Shall we go in and meet the boys?"  
Kelsi:"sure"

*they enter the locker room*

Ray:" the boys will introduce themselves over the next few days. Ok?"  
Kelsi:"ok"

* all the players and Ray leave the room except 4 of the boys. One was tall and lean with bleached-blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, one was tall and muscular with a buzz cut and brown eyes (he was the tallest), one was tall and lean with curly dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes, the final boy was tall and lean but smaller than the rest. He had copper-red hair and brown eyes. They all introduced themselves starting with the smaller boy*

Smaller boy:" hello. My name is Edward"  
Muscular boy:"sup! My names Emmett"  
Curly haired boy:"hello. I am Jasper"  
Blue eyed boy:" and I am Carlisle. These three are my younger brothers"  
Kelsi:"I'm Kelsi and these are my sisters Rosalie, Alice and Esme."  
Boys:"hello."  
Girls:" hi. How old are all of you?"  
Carlisle:"I'm 23, Emmett is 22 , Jasper is 20 and Edward is 18. How about you guys?"  
Kelsi:"I'm 23, Rose is 21, Alice is 19 and Esme is 17."  
Carlisle:"cool. Well maybe we can show you around the city?"  
Kelsi:"sure"  
Carlisle:"can my buddy Sid come with us too?"  
Kelsi:"of course!"  
Carlisle:" ok let's go!"

*they leave the arena and head out into the city of Pittsburgh.*


	3. Dinner and Heartfelt coversations

*at Quaker Steak and Lube*

Carlisle:" this is one of the best restaurants in Pennsylvania!"  
Sid:"yea, it's pretty good"  
Kelsi:"ok."

*waitress enters*

Waitress:"What can I get for you today?"  
Carlisle:"Can I just get a burger and fries with a Mountain Dew?"  
Waitress:"sure. And for the rest of you?"  
Everybody else:"same please"  
Waitress:" ok I will be right back with your drinks."

*waitress exits*

Emmett:"So how come we haven't heard about your parents?"  
Kelsi:"they passed away when Esme was 12. I was 18, Rose was 16 and Alice was 14."  
Emmett:"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. Our parents passed away when Edward was 11. I was 15, Carlisle was 16 and Jasper was 13."  
Kelsi:"oh I'm sorry to hear that. Did you guys get seperated?"  
Carlisle:"No. They tried to but our uncle Chris took us in. He was abusive though so as soon as I turned 18 I filed for custody of my brothers and showed the jury proof that my uncle beat us. I then got custody and was drafted by Pittsburgh three weeks later. I haven't went back to where we grew up since."  
Kelsi:"wow it sounds like you've all had a hard life."  
Carlisle:"yea."

*Waitress enters*

Waitress:" heres your drinks and your food. Enjoy."

*waitress exits*

*they all eat their meals, pay the bill and leave. Next stop the mall.*


	4. Mall Time!

Kelsi and Carlisle:"Where should we go first?"

(all at once)  
Alice:"Clothes!"  
Esme:"Shoes!"  
Rose:"Makeup!"  
Edward:"Sports!"  
Jasper:"Video games!"  
Emmett:"...FOOD!"

Carlisle:"ok how about we go youngest to oldest?"  
Kelsi:(to Carlisle) " good idea!" (to everyone) "Esme we'll go to the shoe store first then since that was your choice"  
Esme:"ok"

*at the shoe store.*

Esme:"Can I get these?" (holds up a pair of blue and orange nikes)  
Kelsi:"How much are they?"  
Esme:(checks price tag) "$35.65"  
Kelsi:"Too much. I don't have enough money to spend that amount on all of you."

*Esme puts them back disappointed. Carlisle sees this and says to Kelsi*

Carlisle:"Kelsi how about you spend $20 of your money on each of them and I will spend another $20 on each of them?"  
Kelsi:"I don't want to take your money."  
Carlisle:"please? I have plenty and it's not taking it if I'm offering it to you."  
Kelsi:"fine but only because I know it will make them happy." (to Esme) "Es go grab those sneakers you want."  
Esme:"Yes! Thank you Kelsi. Thank you Carlisle."  
Kelsi and Carlisle:"welcome."

*they go and pay for Esmes sneakers and then head to the sporting goods store*

Edward:"Carlisle, can I get this? (holds up a new street hockey stick)"  
Carlisle:" go pay for it, then we can head to the clothes store"

*they go and pay for the stick and head to the clothes store, courtesy of Alice*

Alice:"Kelsi can I get these? (holds up a dress,a sweater and leggings) they come to $38 all together."  
Kelsi:"yep. Let's go pay for these then go look for Carlisle and the boys"

*They head to the checkout and pay for Alice's things. They then head out to find the boys*

(at the video game store)

Jasper:"Carlisle look what I'm getting! (holds up NHL 13)  
Carlisle:"Cool. Now go pay for it and meet us at the makeup store"  
Jasper:"ok"

*Everyone leaves the video game store and heads to the makeup store except for Jasper*

*Jasper pays for the video game and then heads to the make up store*

(at the makeup store)

Kelsi:"Rose just pick something already!"  
Rose:"Fine!"  
Kelsi:"Thank you! Now let's go pay."  
Rose:"Ok."

*they pay for Rose's new makeup set .Then they go to the food court for dinner and then head back to the Cullen's home. The home opener is just a day away!*


End file.
